


Natural

by stargazing_with_her



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazing_with_her/pseuds/stargazing_with_her
Summary: (ENDGAME SPOILERS [sorta])Morgan's all grown up (15) and living with her Uncle Peter and Aunt MJ after her parents have died; Tony at the final battle of the Avengers and Thanos, and Pepper in a city-wide fire saving hundreds. She strives to be as good a hero as her father, but has a LONG way to go.





	1. Chapter 1

New York City was the same as it had been before the snap; people yelling in the streets, horns blaring, and music blasting from all sorts of shops. For anyone used to the city, it being any quieter would be some oddity. But, for Morgan, this was as if someone was playing the cymbals in her ears since four that morning. She still wasn't use to all the noise since she had lived in her log cabin house out by the lake for as long as she could remember, where the loudest noise was a bird chirping outside her window.

"Morg-Borg, you awake?" a softened voice rang from the doorway.

Morgan turned over in bed to meet eyes with her Uncle Peter, who was leaning into her room with what looked to be a tray of breakfast. He wasn't her actual uncle, but that's what she had started calling him when she was little. At least, after the awe of meeting _the_ Spiderman, or "Underoos", as her dad liked to call him. It sort of just... stuck.

"Yeah. Have been for awhile." she said, sitting up.

"Aw, I'm sorry. If noise were a crime, you know I'd swing down there and shut it all up for you." he joked, walking and sitting on the edge of her bed. 

She chuckled and leaned over, trying to get a good look at the tray in his hands. He noticed and smiled, handing it to her. Blueberry pancakes, bacon, and strawberry apple juice; her favorite.

"You're lucky MJ knows how to cook decent meals, because otherwise you'd be getting microwave mac and cheese for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Hey, don't say that!" Morgan said with a mouth-full of pancake. "You're a _god_ at making cheeseburgers!"

Peter sputtered out a laugh. "Yeah right! You said the same thing about the Vintage Diner last weekend!"

Morgan swallowed. "Yeah... well... there can be multiple gods of hamburger-ing."

Peter shook his head, holding back a laugh, and rubbed Morgan's head.

"Whatever. I gotta go get ready for work," he hopped up and clicked on the light. "Happy Saturday!"

"Happy Saturday. Try not to piss off Happy too bad." Morgan called after him as he walked down the hall.

"He always pissed!" Peter called back.

She smiled and finished off her breakfast in silence, then made her way to the kitchen to rinse off her plate. Judging by the two plates stacked up by the sink, she assumed that MJ and Peter had left for the day. She cleaned those off as well and placed them in the dishwasher. As she raised her head, she banged it into the shelf next to it. She raised her hand to the forming bump and looked up at the shelf, cursing it out mentally. Then, she noticed the photos. There were a few up there: Peter, MJ, and their friend Ned when they graduated high school, Peter and Morgan passed out on his couch when she was seven, and MJ and Peter smashing cake into each other's faces at their wedding a year ago. But the two that caught her eye were ones that were almost buried behind the others: a ridiculous photo of her dad and Peter holding a certificate and her mom posing next to a sleeping Peter and her dad, most likely in her dad's old lab. Her dad's death happened a decade ago; she had had time to accept it for what it was. But her mom...

Pepper had died half a year ago. From what news Peter had left on the TV and the news articles that Morgan could stomach, she knew that some villain from another dimension had invaded New York and Pepper had rushed out to stop it. On her own. With absolutely no warning to the other Avengers. During the fight, the villain fled, but left the city in a huge state of disrepair and flames. Her mom had then rushed around, pulling people out of burning buildings and debris. But while saving a mother and her baby, the roof fell in and her mother was buried underneath. Morgan had never read anymore, but she knew that when they finally dug her out and got the suit off, she was dead. 

_The suit..._

Morgan snapped out of her reminiscences and quickly wiped away a stray tear on her cheek. She promised she'd stay strong. That's what her mom would have wanted. 

And to stay even stronger, Morgan had done a bit of... finding in the past few months. 

About a five minute walk away, she had discovered an abandoned storage unit building that no one had touched in years. It was the perfect place to hide a lab, in her opinion. Why would a fifteen-year old need a lab? Why, to invent a brand new suit!

When her dad passed, her mom had a brand new suit and took over. Now that she's gone, Morgan supposed that it was her turn. So, in the middle of the night, she stole a piece of Peter's suit to analyze and figured out her dad's nano-tech. She was working on a ring that activated the suit and she had almost perfected it. It just needed a few more tweaks; she just hadn't been able to get out of the apartment long enough. But with Peter and MJ both gone, today might be that day.

Morgan rushed back to her room and threw off her PJs, decided to leave the frizzy braid that Peter had put into her hair the night before in, and quickly sliding on a red tank top, flannel, black jeans, and sneakers. She then dropped to the floor and rummaged underneath her bed until she pulled out a beat-up canvas bag that had belonged to her dad. It was filled with tools and random gear pieces when she'd found it, and she'd only stuffed it further. The only other addition she had made other than mechanical things was a $20 bill and her cracked iPhone. She clicked off her light and ran back down the small hallway. She fiddled with the locks on the front door and had almost opened it when a voice rang out once again.

"Where you heading off to this early?" Peter asked, adjusting his bowtie so it centered with the buttons on his shirt.

_Shit._

"Uh..." she thought quickly for an excuse. "Delmar's New Deli?"

"You just ate breakfast."

"Yeah, but uh..." she sighed. "You got me."

Peter quirked an eyebrow. "Got you what?"

_A few seconds to think._

"I was planning a movie night for all of us tonight. Carry On got released onto the TV and I was gonna go get some snacks that we could munch on." she pulled at the braid.

Peter's face softened.

"Aw, Morgan," he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "You're the sweetest."

He pushed past her and held the door open. "Go ahead. I won't tell MJ. She'll love it."

Morgan smiled and exited the apartment, waiting with Peter as he locked the door so she didn't draw any more suspicion. "Thanks, Uncle Peter."

He kissed her forehead and began walking towards the elevator. "No problem, shortstack. Love you!"

"Love you too!"

She waited until the doors closed on Peter waving goofily at her before taking off the down the stairs. Her legs couldn't carry her fast enough to her lab, maybe even her future.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan weaved through the crowded sidewalks, apologizing at almost every turn for bumping into someone. Once again, her "country bumpkin politeness", as her Aunt MJ liked to call it, got the best of her and all of the stopping and saying sorry was making this trip longer than it should've been. She finally gave up after she knocked elbows with yet another business man who snapped at her. 

_Someone hasn't had their Starbucks yet..._

She crossed the street in the midst of a huge crowd and stopped on the corner, looking up at Delmar's New Deli-Grocery.

_I mean, I couldn't get away with my lie if I don't get at least a pack of gummy worms._

She rushed into the shop, causing the bell above the door to violently ring. A head popped up from behind the deli counter and rang out in a monotone voice.

"Welcome to the Delmar Deli and Grocery, how may I serv- Oh! Morgan!"

The person behind the counter was no longer old Mr. Delmar; he had died due to stroke a few years back. Now, his granddaughter, and Morgan's best friend, Nadia, ran the place. She had her long green hair pulled up with a black beanie, an old Queen shirt, jeans, and a red apron tied around her waist, which looked to be covered with what Morgan assumed was sauces from their city-famous subs.

"Hey Nadi!" she responded, immediately entering the candy aisle and picking out some gummy worms (Peter's favorite), dark chocolate covered marshmallows, and sour cherry candies.

"We have a sale today," Nadia said as Morgan approached the counter. "Buy three packs of candy," Morgan snatches a Fruit Punch Monster from the fridge as she passes it. "And a Monster, get a sub free."

"That's a pretty specific deal, Nads. You sure you just aren't being super nice to me because you wanna come to the... thing?"

"...No?"

Morgan puffed out a laugh. "Maybe some other time, dude," she dropped her voice to a whisper. "I'm just finishing up Project Get the Band Back Together."

"Oh! That's the name for it? Kinda long, don't you think?" Nadia asked, taking Morgan's pile from her arms. "The usual?"

"The Whole Hog with mozzarella and tomatoes, yeah. And sure, it's a mouth-full, but it gives you a good idea of what's going on, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess," Nadia threw together Morgan's sandwich and rang up her things, finally making eye contact with her. "Are you kidding me?"

She plopped the bag onto the counter and tore off her beanie, placing it violently onto Morgan's head.

"H-hey! What the hell!"

"Dude!" Nadia leaned back as Morgan adjusted the hap-haphazardly placed hat. "You're Tony Stark's daughter, you can't just go walking around without a disguise!"

"Nadia, what in the world do you mean? Nobody gives a shit! Not anymore, anyways." she said.

"Sure they do! He saved half the goddamn universe!"

"Nadia, please shut up!" Morgan snapped as someone walked in.

She used that as an excuse to leave, but quite honestly, she just didn't want to talk about her dad anymore. She just wanted to get to the lab and throw herself into her work. She exited the deli, bag in hand and beanie still on her head, and set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short! I ran out of inspiration this morning, but I'll try to put out another chapter tonight!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I plan to update this book as much as I can, as well as it to have many chapters, so stayed tuned!


End file.
